A moment for thought
by Mezlonious
Summary: I decided to dwell into the minds of the shaman Horo and Ren to see how they feel about each other. They have deep seated issues about each other that i have brought out onto paper but dont worry theres plenty of happy too! Read and Review!
1. A thought from Ren

_**A thought from Ren**_

I see you in my dreams and I see you in my nightmares. You are my greatest hope yet you are my greatest fear. Is this what love is? A constant torment knowing I will never be near you, knowing I could never bring myself close without forcing you away.

No one knows what its like to be this way. He has defeated me, and I don't like to admit I'm at his mercy. I almost lost him; I gave my life for him. I would do it again and again just to know he's safe, I see you look my way, you look right through me. I don't want you to see so I put up a wall of anger. You retaliate but then you once again fall silent. Craving something to show I come up on your radar I hit you, push you and the only thing I receive is a painful glare. My pride broken, my heart in pieces. I storm off hoping that maybe you will follow, but you never do. Another dream you have shattered unknowingly. Why? What is stopping me from telling you?

Rejection!

Fear!

Pain!

All I can do is watch, be an observer to your grace and never know how you feel. I can only gaze upon your lips never to taste the sweetness they hold, the sweetness I lust for. I don't know why I am thinking of such things, al I can do is hope that this is a phase and I will be brave enough to reveal all. Not yet, not now, maybe not ever! All I can do is wait…

_**Tao Ren**_


	2. A thought from Horo

_**A thought from Horo**_

Your face is that of perfection. The way you move, the way you talk, all of you I accept it all. I wouldn't change a thing but I wish you could like me, offer me a word of kindness. My loyalty will remain with you no matter what, whether you hate me, dislike me or love me. I wish you could love me but I would settle for a friend. Do I annoy you this much that you must abuse me, torture me, shove and hit me. I feel like a wife that's been beaten by their husband. And still my faith in you is unshaken.

The reason for my loyalty is simple. I love you Ren! Always have, always will. To speak those words to you would be either a dream come true or my worst nightmare come to life. When you insult me or hurt me ad least you have noticed I exist, ad least you can close enough to land a hit. If I told you and sickened you with my strange love, you may never look at me again, I may never see you again. I will remain near in silent devotion, my word is my bond and I give you my word that I will protect you just as you protected me from harm.

You saved my life, you gave yourself willingly. I would have died if you never made it. My soul would never have recovered that kind of damage; I could never survive without you. As long as I know you're safe that will be enough. All I need is you!

_**Horokeu Usui**_


	3. Simultaneous Reactions

**Hey, small comment to you please read:**

**I have tried to add something different and original so I began to think, and then thought about what Ren and Horo would think…..there for a thought from Ren and Horo. BUT what do they think of when they are together; I wanted them to have one of those bonds where you can almost think everything the other thinks. I can't remember what it's called but now this story will express it! Read On!**

KEY:

_The italic writing is Rens thoughts!_

**The bold is Horos thoughts!**

The underlined is Simultaneous thoughts (something they thought of that was exactly the same as what the other thought and at the same time.

_**Simultaneous Reactions**_

Setting the Scene: Both Horo and Ren were in a room together and both had an argument with each other over something stupid as always. Now they are staring each other down, so now we will see what they think of when together…..

_Why do you annoy me so? Why do you always find little ways in which to bother me? Why do I love you for these things and why do I push you away?_

**How did I annoy you this time? What little thing did I do to you now? Why do I still love you when you drive me away?**

What is it that makes me love you? Is it….

**Your tiger like eyes that penetrate my eyes looking deep into me, showing me my weaknesses and my strengths**

_Your eyes that swirl around like bottomless pools of blue letting me into a warm light_

**Your tough and cocky personality, that bravery to say and do what you want**

_Your excitable and explosive personality that makes me feel strong, that backs me up whenever I need help_

Maybe it's everything about you!

_The way you smile at me ridiculously_

**The way you come up with those smart ass come backs**

The way you're always there for me…

**Whether I annoy you**

_Whether I hurt you_

(They smile at each other not breaking this constant eye contact. Both lost in a world of their own)

Can it be the great Tao Ren smiling!

**Just to see him makes it all worth while**

_He makes me feel warm, like nothing else matters_

Maybe there could be more……

_**MAYBE!**_

Tell me if this is a good technique or not. It's a bit different and my new idea, what do you think? That's what I'm interested in because I already have my own criticism; it's not very clear on the others true feelings and I haven't caught the true characters in this disappointingly! (Sigh)


	4. A Tale Of 2 Faces

Hey, this is a poem but it's kind of like a thought. I was really depressed and this popped into my head and I scribbled it down and typed it up. Until I finally get my intended paragraphs up this will do!

Rock-On!

**_A Tale of 2 Faces_**

Smile at me and make me feel welcome

Frown at me and make me feel guilty

Shout at me and make me feel sad

Turn away and make me feel abandoned

While your making me feel these things

Do you feel anything at all?

Turn of your head and another appears

A snarl and a snare, baring teeth

Slippery stare

You show no mercy

All I ever knew about you, everything I see

Turned around to something else

Just like the face you bare

2 too many

1 short soul

The switch undetected, a wall built up quickly

To try be-friend

That thing left in your place

A tale of 2 faces

To worn off the heart

So you know I see

You bare both those faces.

A thin line separates love and hate

That line you crossed

A tale of 2 faces

Both of them yours!

I accept both you bare

The one that smiles and frowns

The one that snarls and snares

One of natural composure

One made by you

Both faces you bare

One is truly you…

Choice which one!

_Horokeu Usui_

What's weird is this poem was originally written about this lad I know. He is the biggest prat who always pushes me around in front of people, then is dead nice when he's alone with me so one day in front of his girlfriend when he was insulting me I whacked him in the face then his cocky face turned nasty and bloody, SO I written a poem about it! The last verse is one I added on so it was more of a Horo poem instead of an insane girl talking about a 2 faced BLEEP I she knows!

Bye Bye!


	5. HoroScopes!

Key:

_Rens thoughts in italics _

**Horos thoughts in bold **

(Actions)

**Horo-Scopes**

Horo was sat opposite Ren quietly while Ren read the morning paper. Horo got bored so sneaked around behind Ren and lent his head down next to Rens without him noticing. He read the paper that had 'Disaster hits third-world country' in big bold letters but Horo only noticed the horoscopes.

**BORING! Hmm horoscopes, wonder what the stars are telling us… Ren always stares at the stars maybe he'd be interested **

Horo: (Pointed at the horoscopes) Hey! Wanna know the future.

Ren: (Jumped back in surprise) How long have you been there?

_IS HE TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? My heart already races when ever he's there! I'll kill him for this indignity, making me jump out of my skin like that…Sneaky Ainu! _

Horo: What's your sign? **God it sounds like I'm hitting on him with the worst pick up line **

Ren: Huh… My sign?

Horo: yeah like when your born tells you what sign you are like a Virgo, Scorpio or a Sagittarius like me.

Ren: What point is there in that? _What's that baka up to _

Horo: People believe that depending on your star sign they can see what's going to happen, like see the future or be guided by the stars. They think it will tell them their true love and whether they will get married… Heck they even think they can predict the weather with these things! **Maybe it will tell me what to do about my feelings for Ren…Yeah right! Keep dreaming Horo **

Ren: Do you believe in this garbage, predict the weather! Honestly _Don't tell me he actually believes in this crap _

Horo: Not really, but ya know it could be fun (Horo sits next to Ren) it couldn't hurt. **Wonder if his star sign is compatible with myn **(Horo smiles)

Ren: I suppose (Ren looks down at the horoscopes) _These are stupid, it's just another thing needy people use to make them selves feel like they can determine who they are going to be in love with and when they die. How can Horo find amusement in this? _

Horo: Look there's myn, Sagittarius. (Horo reads his out) 'You will take things a few steps further in the process discover the impossible possible. Your opposite is the one you're destined to be with. Your chances for love today are 50, first kiss taker'

Ren: This is mediocre _This thing doesn't make sense, it's a scam… and what does it men by first kiss taker? _

Horo: Come on Ren, haven't you ever thought about what might happen? Like will you fall in love and if so when? When's your first kiss… who's your first kiss? **why am I telling him this? He will never get it! **

Ren: Why would I? (Rens voice sounded sincere, it sounded like he really wanted to know) _What makes him think I could ever want that, the one person I wa… What am I thinking? _(Rens eyes widened and he looked at Horo as he'd just been slapped and in a state of shock)

Horo: Ren? **what was that look for, he looks a little pale **

Ren: (Collected his thoughts regaining his composure and then blinked back the blush that had creped across his face when Horo leaned in closer to inspect him) Lets just see what myn is, I'm a Capricorn right?

Horo: (Began to read out Rens horoscope) 'That one you always tell yourself about will be there, your eyes will open to new realisations. You will be tested on how brave you really are and you will build an unbreakable bond with someone who is close to you. Your chances for love today is 50, first kiss taken.

_What's that suppose to mean, prove how brave you really are… I don't need to prove anything. First kiss taken! This proves its trash, they ruined a perfectly good newspaper for the sake of idiots _

Horo: Yours is interesting, want to see who you're compatible with? **Wonder if it's me? **

Ren: _Wonder if it's him _Sure… Can't be any worse than the prediction.

Horo: Ok there we are your compatible with a… Sagittarius! (Eyes flung back in shock) **He's compatible with my star sign. Huh, what now? He doesn't feel anything for me **

(Ren looked just as shocked) _The paper mocks me! That baka could never love me, we are complete oppos… _(His eyes stayed fixated on Horo not even blinking once the entire time)

(They both blushed madly)

Horo: (smiled in a slightly uncomfortable and nervous way) Looks like were compatible. Who would have guessed? **OH GOD! I can't believe I said that! Dude, how weak do I sound…Is he blushing? **

Ren: (Said what he was thinking that second out loud in a quiet and frail way) Me… (He froze and the red colour drained from him leaving a pure white face plastered with utter fright) _Oh my god! I said that out loud, he's gonna walk away and all I'll see ever is the back of that bakas head, knowing every time I walk into a room hell leave it! Why does he make me feel like this? God what am I thinking? _

Ren stood to leave but was grabbed and pushed down back in his seat. Ren closed his eyes lashing out at what had dragged him back down into his seat but the person just grabbed both his arms. He pulled at them and Ren tried to stand up to no avail and ended up flopping back down flat on his back, dragging who ever was holding his arms down on top of him. Horo looked down on Ren who was pouting in a sulky way looking quite devastated and yet he looked innocent… strange for Ren.

_What is he doing? What does he want? To watch me make a fool out of myself some more! How could I be so careless? _

**Did he just say something that suggests he likes me? Maybe if I told him how I feel he'd accept it, even if he didn't feel the same way? I haven't got anything else to loose. **

Ren: What do you want Horo? (He shouted this in frustration at the piercing look Horo gave him)

Horo: You

Ren: What? _Did he just… Does he_…

Horo: I want you! **Please get it Ren, I need you to understand **

Ren: What do you me…

Before Ren could finish his question Horo pressed his lips to Rens and began kissing him.

_Horos…Horo is… Kissing me! What should I do? He's so warm and it feels…safe. I want more _(Ren kissed back fiercely)

**I can't believe it! I'm kissing Ren! And he's kissing back! He's hot… Super hot! His heart is going a 100 beats a second, so is myn. He feels so dam good **(Horo slipped his tongue into Rens mouth savouring the tastes and feels of Rens mouth) **He tastes better than I ever dreamed **

They broke apart and inhaled deeply trying to get oxygen flowing again. They stared at each other and then pulled their arms around each other then began to think of the horoscopes prediction.

**It did say that his bravery would be tested and I'd say to be so open is brave, especially for him. He must of realised he cared, hmm wonder if he thought about me as much as I thought of him? I won't ever leave him, as it said unbreakable bond **

_He is amazing; we are made for each other even if we are complete opposites. We are destined to be together and what once seemed impossible has just become possible…Us! _

Horo: So do you still think horoscopes are silly? (Smirked at Ren raising his eye brows)

Ren: maybe they have some significance but still I wonder what the last part meant

Horo: What part

Ren: First kiss taken

Horo: Ren?

Ren: What?

Horo: (leaned in and whispered into Rens ear) Was I your first kiss?

Ren: (Going pink an whispering the answer back shyly) …Yes…

Horo: Then I took your first kiss

Ren: … Well, I think seems so you took my first kiss it's only fair I take something from you…

Horo: What do you mean? **What is Ren going on about? What is there to take? **

_This will be fun _

Ren leant in and whispered something into Horos ear and made him blush bright red, he then looked at the very seductive smile on Rens face and then returned the smile with his own. Ren grabbed Horos arm and led him out the room. They were all alone for the day because the others had decided to go to a school shindig, no-one was going to be in till that afternoon and the morning sun was still half mast far from the mid-day point in the sky.

Hello, its me the writer read invisible its a horo ren thing but its so edgy and yet short, threaten the writer until the story is complete i must see results and kimbob keep up the assault cos we cannot give in! Ooops, erm READ AND REVIEW

Rock-On!


	6. ScopeHoro!

Key:

_>Rens thoughts in italics _

**>Horos thoughts in bold **

(Actions)

Warning: Yaoi and Lemon… that's basically all this is a practice in my technique 

**Scope-Horo**

Ren leant in and whispered something into Horos ear and made him blush bright red, he then looked at the very seductive smile on Rens face and then returned the smile with his own. Ren grabbed Horos arm and led him out the room. They were all alone for the day because the others had decided to go to a school shindig, no-one was going to be in till that afternoon and the morning sun was still half mast far from the mid-day point in the sky.

Ren held Horo hand tight lacing their fingers slowly stepping up the stairs leading Horo to his room. He smiled genuinely joyfully at the bluenette. Horo followed until they came to Rens room door, Ren opened the door and stepped in pulling Horo in with some force then closing the door catching Horo in a hug. He let him wrap his arms around his waist that was so small compared to Horos that Horos arms could probably wrap around his waist twice. Ren let Horo explore a little as he was engulfed in heat. >_Horo… I can't believe how warm you are… I can't believe how good you feel _Horo kissed Rens neck making Ren tighten his grip on Horos collar and lean further into Horos shoulder to hide the cerise blush, the kind of cheerful red that cherries are when ripe. Ren felt weak at the knees and Horos hold was about the only thing keeping him up anymore. Horo started to notice Rens speechless and motionless stance as Ren completely let all his weight be left in his arms. Horo got little ideas, He licked Rens cheek lightly brushing his tongue up making Ren gasp before completely relaxing again >**Ren, I'm going to have a little fun with you, I cant believe I've got you this speechless **Horo worked Ren backwards slightly so the back of his legs were inches away from the bed.

Rens brain had shut down by now and his arms loosely embraced Horo so when Horo let go of Ren and let him fall back Ren kind of panicked. His eyes shot open and when he hit the bed he went rigid and his teeth clattered together in surprise. It took about 3 seconds to register he was on the bed and another 2 seconds to fix a glare on Horo who chuckled at Rens reaction. Horo watched Rens face darken so decided he'd test out his new super powers, these powers were not power of super strength or heat vision but power over the Tao sexually. That he thought was the best power of all. >**I have the power! **(Smile broadened) **The power to make Rens knees shake and his mind go blank… Not even the superman can beat that **Horo knelt on the bed just by Ren with an energetic smile beaming away. >_Dam how can I stay mad at that face? Simple I cant _(Let out a sigh) _Dam Ainu getting the better of me I'll show him yet _Ren leant over to Horo put his hands on over his shoulders and then pushed hard so Horo laid flat on his back. Ren slowly climbed over him letting himself rest on Horos abdomen and take his hand over Horos body from just above the trouser line all the way up to the cheek. Ren leaned down and kissed gently on Horos lips not letting Horo kiss back trying to gently tease and manipulate Horo as the Ainu had planned to do with him.

Rens left hand trailed off from Horos face and went down south to the bottom of Horos t-shirt before tugging it down a little pressing himself down hard on Horo pelvis and making Horo huff out air at the friction. Ren smiled to himself and gently pulled the t-shirt up to reveal some flesh he stopped to make his fingers walk up Horos skin. A giggle came from Horos open mouth, which Ren liked to hear, he took a single finger along the side of the blue haired shamans waist making another slightly louder giggle come from Horo. Ren took the t-shirt in both hands and pulled it up, Horo lifted his arms so that Ren could easily remove the garment. Ren examined what he wanted to proclaim his letting his eyes take pictures of the form he was sitting on. He took his eyes over Horo chest before heading down to his stomach and back up his left arm that was quite strong and firm looking. He then traced along the side of Horos neck before looking at a set of lips that formed a smile. Ren smiled along with him and leaned down to claim them first. He intended on making each bit his own but right now was just examining before buying.

Horo leant back into the covers moving himself slightly still underneath Ren and making Rens body move with his own. Ren tightened his thighs around Horo and shook his head slightly; he leant down kissing Horo hard and passionately moving his hand up the bare skin only to travel back down the silky smooth surface. Horo brought his hands up grasping Ren shirt and making slight tugging actions to signal it was next to be removed. Ren leant back catching his breathe. Horo took action working his hands to the buttons on Rens shirt unfastening them one by one with his tongue poking out his mouth as he concentrated on undoing the fastenings. Ren stared at the dazed look >_He is so cute when he's trying to concentrate, he somehow can work me but a simple shirt he struggles to work off _Horo was half way through and still concentrated on the task of undressing Ren >**Dam buttons, how the hell does Ren get this thing on… How the hell does he get it off? **He crept his way up finally reaching the top and letting out a victorious "Yes".

"About time" Ren teased, as Horo still looked so very pleased at his success over the fussy shirt.

"I did it didn't I" Horo sat up and pushed the shirt off Rens shoulders and worked it onto the floor to join his t-shirt.

"Where were we?" Ren leant in and carried on with hungry kisses that were each light and brief, not giving Horo a chance to make a move. Horo tried leaning further and further in but Rens kisses were too fast and gentle for him to get in a kiss back or make their lips press together with any more pressure. Ren was being a tease to say the least but Horo decided to use his newly discovered powers. He griped around Rens waist tight pushing Rens lower half firmly in his lap and kissing across Rens bare chest slowly his feathery kisses worked up to the neck of the Chinese. Ren held his breath to suppress the noises he knew he'd make. He let his eyes drift shut and Horo seized this moment to place his lips on Rens. He pressed his mouth over Rens and licked Ren lips gently till Ren opened up letting a warm tongue slip in and work its way around. Ren kissed back using his hands to pull Horo in deeper so he could taste the mouth watering Ainu better. Every sense at that moment seemed ultra sensitive every touch left a lingering feeling as if Horo was writing over his skin with a permanent marker leaving his claim over what ever he touched. Ren didn't seem to mind this at the moment, as he was busy trying to get more from the frenzied kiss. Horo had worked his magic on Ren getting a lot more than he thought he would. >**Ren is a really good kisser, I bet he's been practicing **Horo smiled into the kiss before having to break it for oxygen along with Ren who pressed his bare chest against Horos lightly breathing on Horos neck.

Horo worked his hands across the milky skin of Rens back till he reached the band of his trousers. He worked his hands around to the front of Ren and pulled the cord releasing Rens trousers from it and carelessly placing it on the bed next to them. Ren pushed against Horo trying to keep constant contact for some reason, he felt safer when ever Horo was near and now he was he didn't want there to be any distance >_Never let me go Horo, Never let me go… _Ren let his mind blissfully be carried away as Horo laid him down on his back and work his trousers down his waist and off to join the shirts on the ground. Horo ever so gently lay across Ren trailing his lips over Rens silky skin as work his fingers over his nipple playfully as his head sank lower to the hem of Rens boxers. He gave the edge of the boxers a tug with his teeth then looked up at Ren who had his arms laid on Horos shoulders and gazing down at Horos advances with a raised eye brow. Horo smiled and slipped his fingers under the waistband and gave them a little tug to give Ren warning they were coming off. Ren just gave a seductive half smile to give a go ahead. Horo slowly worked them down exposing Ren completely. He took Rens erection in his hand and worked his fingers around gripping the shaft lightly before making slight massaging movements Rens only response was the moans of enjoyment.

Horo liked the noises he made erupt from Ren deep down inside where no one but him ever reached. Horos grip tightened making Ren arch up as Horo leaned his head down and licked the top of the shaft further exciting Ren to new levels he wasn't aware of. He had to suppress begs and the want for more >_This is torture, I will not beg for this. I will not! _He closed his eyes shut tightly as Horos mouth encircled his erection gently sucking on the tip before moving down further and further almost completely taking Ren in. Ren moved his hips up but Horo kept Ren in place as he sent vibrations down Rens erection with his panting and moans, the taste was to good to be true for Horo and he sucked hard making Ren entangle one hand in Horos hair and the other in his own. He could feel every movement Horos tongue made and enjoyed every suck and tease. When Horos head came up and there was no more contact Rens head fell back with disappointment after being sent to new heights and Horo had stopped so close to his pinnacle. Horo worked his way up looking at Rens heavy laboured breaths. Ren opened his eyes and looked at the proud smile on Horos face. He wanted to change that smile and make him got through the same torture. Ren let a smile grace his features as he sat up pinning Horo to the bed and sitting on Horos stomach again. Horo let out a whimper as Rens body pressed against his own erection, this did not go unnoticed by Ren who moved his body slowly to brush against the erection causing Horo to grip the sheets and breathe in deep. Ren leant down and worked his tongue over Horos chest then nipped Horo with his teeth making him jump with surprise. Ren smirked at this and did it again only this time lower and then again lower.

Rens face lowered down to Horos shorts zipper, Ren looked up at Horo and shook his head slightly >_We can't have these blocking the way. They will have to go _Ren undid the button lowered the zipper and slipped them down till they were completely off he went back up to Horos face throwing the shorts on the pile of clothing at the side of the bed and kissing Horo subtly to try take Horos concentration off what his hands were doing. His hand went into Horos boxers and gripped tight on Horos erection making his eyes shoot open his breathing stop dead for a moment and him to pause the kissing. Ren smirked slightly before moving his hand over the bulge making Horos grip around his waist tighten. He stopped for a moment then letting Horos body stay in this rigid form wanting more from the Chinese boys capable hands **>Dam Ren your such a tease, even now you drive me crazy **

Ren took his hand from the member and worked off the offending garment to fully expose Horos well toned body. Horo pulled Ren to him tightly with Ren lying at his side kissing him hotly with out holding back this time. Horos hands gently went south to Rens hips then worked Rens lower half to grind with his causing Ren to sigh roughly with the abrasion caused between their bodies pressing together like that. Horo worked his hand down Rens thigh then to just above the knee pulling Rens leg up to rest on his side as Ren held himself close by wrapping around Horos neck. Horo rolled Ren over so he was on top of the younger shaman. Horo took his hand away from Rens thigh and whipped the covers over them so that both were buried under the sheets. The covers were over their heads covering them completely in silky sheets that rustled with every movement they made. Horo under the covers over Ren had a cheeky grin on his face that Ren could barely see under the covers but knew was plastered on Horos features because of the light that managed to peek through gaps. Horo leaned down kissing Ren who giggled after Horo started stroking a point on his thigh that was very tender and ticklish. Horo didn't let this go and stroked over it again attaining a faint shove and another hushed giggle. Horo beamed at the fact he just found Rens sensitive spot in which he could make Ren both blush and giggle when he touched >**Tao Ren giggling and giddy, this day just keeps getting better and better **While Horo thought of the advantages of it Ren contemplated the torture Horo would put him through now >_Dam why couldn't I hold it in, that baka-Ainu won't let this go easily… it wouldn't surprise me if he did it in public after this _Ren tried to get his face back to a more serious composure but he couldn't help but squirm and let out faint giggles when Horo touch his inner thigh like that. Ren caught Horos hands and held them to his chest so Horo couldn't make him burst into another fit of giddy girly giggles

"Aww Ren your no fun" Horo fake pouted trying not to laugh at Rens pout and rose-tinted cheeks >**Ren is sexy when he pouts **

"I can be fun" Ren tried to defend his more fun-loving side but his words fell upon deaf ears as Horo tried to work his hands free by distracting Ren with kisses. Surely enough Ren let go of Horos hands to wrap his arms around the Ainus neck deepening the kiss and letting the Ainu place himself in between Rens legs. Ren wasn't sure what to do; he was slowly loosing all conscious thinking again under the warm kiss and fond embrace of Horo. Ren felt the need for release and there was only one way to reach that release… giving in to Horo, being the one on the bottom and being the submissive one. Ren didn't like the thought of letting someone else have control over what happened especially in new and confusing things. He truly trusted Horo though it didn't feel as life threatening to be with him like this or to let him show him these new sensations ands feelings. Horo leaned down and whispered to Ren who made no advances to stop Horos advances but did nothing to suggest he wanted to be the uke either.

"Ren, are you sure about this?" Asked neutrally so as not to sway Ren into a decision he might regret >**I can wait for you Ren… if you're not ready **

Ren quirked a smile "I know what I want" He paused for affect running his hands over Horos back before replying "…and I want you…" Horo leaned down kissing Ren and stroking Rens sides tenderly

"Ready" Horo enquired, Ren responded with a nod before allowing Horo to place him in his lap

"Okay this may hurt" Horo warned but Rens usual nature didn't fade

"Stop hovering around my ass and do it already Horo-Horo" Horo had to smile at his koi's attitude and choice of words. He kissed Ren lovingly and played around with Rens nipples as a distraction before pressing in his member gently. Ren gritted his teeth and made a hissy breath in to try ease the pressure and the pain he felt shoot up his back. He tensed but Horos gently words in his ear and light-breathing blow into his ear with warm moist breaths. Ren couldn't help but wince for a moment before instinct took over and his eyes shut allowing Horo to gently rock him back an forth rhythmically replacing his pain and soreness with a pleasurably feeling of completion. Horo made a few soft moans and Ren felt something deep in him tingle and send sensations up his spine. These pleasurable feelings overwhelmed him and he longed for these feelings to intensify. The pace quickened and the thrusts became harder as Rens legs wrapped around Horo trying get the Ainu deeper in him. Horo panted loudly and Ren became quite vocal letting out small cries of joy.

Their eyes shut tight as both were overwhelmed by these new erotic pulsating emotions, feelings and sensations. Ren ordered for the pace to quicken taking some control over what was happening, Ren moved his position ever so slightly so Horo lunged in at more of an angle hitting just the right spot making Ren cry out at the sudden pleasures each thrust caused. He called out Horos name as Horo kept his pace guiding Rens body to follow his and increase the pace even further as the pinnacle of each would soon be reached. As Horo still lunged harder and faster Ren let his hands grip around Horos back his hold tight and only the immense joy of this occupied his mind. He felt it nearing the point where he could reach the release he wanted and needed for so long. Horos pelvis grinned with Rens and sweat hung on their bodies from the heat of the moment, each prepared for the final cry as the last lung was made and each released at the same time.

Bodies went loose and chests heaved trying to get oxygen to flow normally again. Rens mind went clear, the most clear it had ever been in fact. He who had meditated for hours on end trying to find inner peace found it in the one passionate act. Horos mind too was clear but his thoughts of Ren still lingered >**I love you Ren, you're perfect **He panted still but his chest no longer heaved out wildly as it did a moment ago, Horo pulled himself off Ren and wrapped himself loosely around Rens side. Ren turned and entangled their legs together pulling himself into Horos chest securing himself safely in the others hold. Horo rubbed Rens back tenderly allowing Ren to fall asleep and regain his lost strength. Horos body felt limp and tired also but he wanted to watch loyally as Ren dispersed breath after breath. The stillness of sleep soon settled over both and smiles formed on each others lips adding grace their love. Happy at last both together and both safe entangled in each others arms now and always… but relationships don't happen over night they take love and care which both share, the future looks bright for the two

**Don't criticise the ending please my mam said I should add in and I quote 'words of love and compassion' but I suck at them so deal, please tell me what you think of this I have been dieing to see what my first fully dedicated lemon is like…**


End file.
